


Freak Boys Say Go

by Viridian5



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (movie)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-15
Updated: 1999-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys hit the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak Boys Say Go

**Author's Note:**

> During a fit of insanity one night, Te and I had a possible story idea of all of _Buffy_'s lovely boys hitting the road for a kind of rolling orgy, and this piece came to mind for me. It didn't go any further, but I still have this, which is actually the first Pike/Benny I ever wrote. Most of this snippet is mine, though Te contributed some ideas and pithy dialogue.
> 
> This isn't part of the Pike and Benny Stash series. That series is completely on the movie's idea of canon and actually set in 1991 during their junior year and the following summer (so far), which was the year before they met Buffy. If you adjust the timeline for the TV show and if they're part of canon, they met her freshman or sophomore year. (I forget if Buffy transfers to Sunnydale at the _beginning_ of her sophomore school year. Anyone? Bueller?) Oh hell, this is AU anyway, since Benny is neither dead nor vamped here.
> 
> The overall title was inspired by a kicky little early Depeche Mode song called "Boys Say Go." The dinky synth background is hilarious, but the lyrics make it a slash anthem.

Pike rooted through the van engine, getting ever more frustrated. "Shit. If I just had the right parts..." The heat rising off the engine combined with the sun beating down made his undershirt stick to his skin. He pulled his top shirt away from his body and fanned a bit to try to cool down. Sweat kept running into his eyes, so he wiped it away with his wrist.

"Should I try starting it again?" Benny yelled from the driver's seat.

"Oh, sure. My elfin magic just fixed everything with a wave of my magic wand."

"Your magic wand fixes lots of things."

That added horniness to Pike's frustration. Well, it wasn't the first time. "Give it a try. I said you could give it a try!"

Benny's head popped out the window, messy black hair and long silver earring flying. "I did. Nothing moved; nothing made a sound; no lights went on."

"Shit."

"It's dead, Pike." Benny smirked at the line of grease Pike had accidentally wiped on across his forehead above his eyebrows.

Pike noticed the look and sighed, glancing down at hands that were blackened with grime to the wrists. "I'm a mess, right?"

"You're my favorite grease-monkey."

"Your favorite?"

"My only."

"That's right."

Benny got out of the van and stood next to Pike to pay his final respects to their transportation. Pike had created a Frankenstein's monster of a vehicle--a conglomeration of parts of various ages, colors, and strength--on the little bit of money he had. Not even the frame was all of an age, not with two of the doors having been taken off another van that had been a different color. Trying to keep it running had been futile, but you had to respect all the effort.

In a way, they matched their van. Their own conglomeration of clothing looked like a collision of Army/Navy stores with the Salvation Army. Benny wore mostly black, and Pike had the dogtags he never seemed to take off, but otherwise they also matched one another.

Benny ruffled Pike's brown hair, taking advantage of the sweat to comb it out into spikes. Pike grinned but swatted the hand away to fix his hair back down. "We're stuck here, Ben."

"It's not that bad."

"Oh, really?" Pike picked up their silver flask and shook it a little. The slosh that followed was pathetic. "We're running low."

"That's impossible."

"If only."

"How did this happen?"

"It's hot. We have no air conditioning, so we drank more."

"We have to get out of here!"

"No one's passed by in a while."

"Then we have to make sure that whoever it is stops when he does show up."

"I know that face. I _hate_ that face."

"No, you don't. You love all my faces." One hand moved up under Pike's shirt but just over the undershirt and ran in slow circles over the damp cotton.

Pike unwound a bit in a kind of slow undulation, eyes closed and a stoned smile on his face. Benny was his favorite drug. "Yeah." His eyes opened a bit. "I just love some more than others."

The hand stroked around to Pike's stomach and pulled the undershirt out of the camo pants to slide along slick skin. Pike let him do it and backed up against him but said, "You're up to something, Ben."

"Who, me?"

"Uh-huh."

"You know the only way I'm up to something right now."

"So I feel. But you're not going to get me to expose myself to attract a ride."

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Sure it is."

"Oh, c'mon. The flask is empty!"

"No!"

"But you have the cutest little belly. Perfectly rounded. People will stop just to touch it."

"No!"

"A little leg?"

"Benny, no. Geez, why don't I just lie down in the road naked? Get that look off your face."

"My face didn't change!"

"It didn't have to. I know how it looks on the inside."

"That's really gross, Pike."

"You weren't supposed to take it _literally_."

"Oh, man, is this where you try to explain allegory to me again?"

"Hey, you're sober now. It could work."

"Oh shit, you're right. I knew something was wrong." Benny took a long swallow, then respectfully saluted. "Better. I feel responsibility fading away as we speak. You know, you really shouldn't say those kinds of things when I'm in such a suggestible state."

"You're always in a 'suggestible state.' I wouldn't be able to talk to you at all."

"We could do other things."

"You don't mind my suggestions _then_."

Benny offered the flask. "This will make things clearer. And respect it. It's about to give its last effort for you."

"Sure. Then you get me drunk enough that you could talk me out of my clothes and into the road."

"You never complained before."

"If you talk me out of my clothes, it better not be to tell me to lie on the asphalt by myself."

"You want me there too?"

"If I'm there, yeah. And I want you naked."

"Don't ever change, Pike." Benny slid the shirt up a little farther, caressing the exposed skin. "It's so _hot_ today, Pike. Aren't you hot?"

"You're incorrigible." But Pike allowed the stroking and only grinned as Benny took the dogtags' chain in his teeth and pulled a bit.

"Then don't incorrige me."

"You're terrible."

They were so lost in one another that they didn't notice the dark blue van barreling down the road until it stopped nearby in a squeal of abused brakes, leaving tire rubber in black streaks on the bleached-out asphalt. A dark haired guy stuck his head and most of his body out the passenger side window. "Hey, you two need help?" he asked. He looked at them with an unconcealed appreciation.

"Told ya," Benny mouthed into Pike's ear. "And hey, they're riding in your van. Except their version works."

Pike elbowed him, then said, "Our ride died."

"You can go with us."

"That's really kind. Hey, where're you guys headed?"

The bleached blond at the wheel shrugged. The guy leaning out the passenger window rolled his eyes but grinned.

"It doesn't matter," Pike said. "'Anywhere but here' is fine. We're easy."

Pike almost thought he heard the dark-haired guy mutter, "We do hope so."

The blond said, "That, we can do. Hop in. I'm Oz. This is Xander."

Xander said, "We have Michael and Devon in the back, but there's room for more."

"I'm Pike; this is Benny." But Pike looked a bit troubled.

Benny went right to the door, but Pike went back to his van and took a long look. "We can't take it with us, Pike," Benny said.

"But all that work! All that time! I know I can fix her. Maybe we can move her off the road more."

"She's dead. Let her go." Benny removed Pike from the door and handed him to Xander. "Don't let him run off, all right?"

"No problem!" Xander answered with more enthusiasm than he really should have.

Oz helped Benny carry two suitcases, a toolbox, and a guitar case over before they manhandled Pike into the van. Pike took a look around and asked, "Why is that guy shackled to the bench?"

"That's Devon. He wants to be," Xander answered. "Joint?"

******************************************************

 

"Boys Say Go" by Depeche Mode:

_"You don't understand  
This is in demand  
And I think that I have to show you_

_Try to look inside  
Take me for a ride  
In the day and the night get to know you_

_Boys meet boys, get together  
Boys meet boys, it's forever  
Don't say no, boys say go!"_


End file.
